dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Violet
Colonel Violet is the only somewhat notable female officer in the Red Ribbon Army, although she appears very briefly. Bio While Colonel Violet was briefly seen in only two short panels in the manga, handing a Dragon Ball to Commander Red, her role is somewhat increased in the anime, but not enough for further consideration. Though she valued the money she received from the Red Ribbon Army for her services, she frequently demonstrated a callous disregard for the army's goals and soldiers. An example of this is when an alligator was harassing Colonel Violet and her soldiers when they were hunting for a Dragon Ball, she throws two of her soldiers overboard as bait while she escapes to shore. Another example is when her pilot was killed by some angry natives, she didn't seem to care in the least and takes off though as nothing had happened. However, in the same scene she shows concern for a frightened baby monkey, which she consoles and helps escape the melee. During Goku's invasion of the Red Ribbon base, instead of fighting Goku like the other soldiers, Colonel Violet runs to the vault, blows it open by pulling a piece of chewed up gum out of her mouth, and placing a bomb on it, which she sticks to the safe, resulting in an explosion. She proceeds to steal all of the army's valuables (except for the Dragon Balls, which were in Commander Red and Staff Officer Black's possession) and escapes the base in a private aircraft. She is later seen when Goku's friends, who had been flying a plane to see if they could help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, she opens fire on them from her jet to get past them, though they manage to avoid her blasts. It is unknown what happened to her after that. She appears briefly in a flashback in the Androids Saga as Master Roshi is telling Maron the story of Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army. Colonel Violet also makes an appearance in The Path to Power , the 10th anniversary special, for a few mere seconds, flying an orange jet, before Goku knocks it out of the sky, presumably killing her. Trivia * Her appearance in the Red Ribbon Army is contrary to what General Blue says earlier in the series, that women are essentially not needed in the Red Ribbon Army. However, her appearance in the manga is extremely limited to one panel, so it is possible that she is a hired mercenary to that extent. * Violet is seen chewing bubble gum. * Assuming that she was a real member of the Red Ribbon Army and not a mercenary, she is probably one of the few Red Ribbon Army members to have survived the events of the Red Ribbon Army saga (Others include Colonel Silver, and possibly General Copper). This is the last time she is seen or heard from in the series. Her appearance in the manga is so limited that she plays no role whatsoever except handing a Dragon Ball to Commander Red. * Japanese Dub: Kazuko Sugiyama * Ocean Dub: Angela Costain * FUNimation Dub: Kasey Buckley * Latin American Dub: Belinda Martínez